Waht If?
by Notoriginalatall
Summary: What if Naruto liked Hinata a little? What if they were on the same team? What if things had changed? In each chapter a different twist is added :D


I can wait, they I just graduated from the academy. I hope they make the squads soon, I hope to be in Sakura's team… Or maybe in Hinata's. I don't know. I sometimes wonder if I like Sakura because she likes Sasuke–teme and I hate him. When I come to think of it, they're complete opposites. Sakura always says what she thinks and looks tough, but Hinata is kind of shy and looks very fragile. Sakura's hair is long and a very weird color… Hinata's is short and black. Well then the faith will chose with who I'll be.

Finally the day has come. When I arrived at the academy I saw Hinata and went to a seat, unfortunately, near Sasuke. I heard someone entering. I look and saw Sakura. I lowered my sight and saw Hinata. Then I looked back to Sakura and blushed. "With who, with who" I kept wondering. I jumped over the bench of Sasuke-tem and glared at him. Then it happened. The worst moments of my life, damn Sasuke and damn girls, all in the class punched me, except Hinata, that's weird.

Finally Iruka-sensei arrived:

"You'll be set in three man cells" He said.

"Three – I thought- I wish I was alone with one of them"

Iruka started naming the new teams' member by member, but I didn't care much… I just hoped neither of them is

"Team 9: Uzumaki Naruto" He said.

I raised my sight and looked at Iruka-sensei.

"Hyugaa Hinata and… "

In that moment I stopped listening, I didn't care. I was with Hinata. I looked at her and she looked kind of red, maybe she was sick.

When we went out I looked for Hinata. When I finally found I was too happy to contain myself.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" I shouted and smiled while running towards her. When I arrived with her I got nervous not knowing what to do. I saw her blushing, and I blushed too.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me, since we are in the same team" I said in a rush after a little while.

"Naruto-kun…" was all she said as she blacked-out. She was all red, and I was worry about her.

I took her into the infirmary and waited just outside until she came out. When she did, she didn't even look at me, she just ran away. I followed her until a classroom.

"Wait up Hinata!" I shouted before she entered. When I entered she had sat down in the back. I looked around and so Sasuke sat almost in the front.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I asked angrily.

"Naruto no baka, we are in the same team, pinhead."

"Who are you calling pinhead you…" I stopped when I realized something. My team was Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was the third member, the one I didn't hear. "Damn it" I thought.

"But still, what are we suppose to be doing here?" I asked not really knowing. Sasuke looked annoying and Hinata was somewhat ashamed.

"You sure are stupid; we are waiting for our new sensei."

"Hmmm, isn't he late?" I said when I looked at the clock.

"Yes, he is" Hinata said, but it was hard for me to hear her.

I smiled at the blackboard and the eraser. "I'll show him what happens when he make me wait" I thought putting the eraser in the top of the door.

"Naruto-kun, don't do that to our sensei" Hinata said very quietly, but I ignored her.

After a little, the sensei entered. He had gray weird head, a mask that covered his mouth and his left sky was covered by his forehead.

I laughed at him for falling into my prank and he said something after I finished.

"How should I say this…? My first impression of you is… I hate you" He said with a serious look.

I couldn't believe him, he was the one late, and saying something so harsh.

We were in the top of a building to do something, didn't know what.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves." The sensei said "Tell me your name, dreams, and what you like". He looked at us and pointed me.

"Why don't you tell us first? That way we'll know how t o do it" I asked him.

"Me?" He pointed to himself "I'm Hatake Kakashi… things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that"

'What?' I thought, 'What's with this guy'.

"My dreams of the future…" he continued "I really haven't thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have a lot of hobbies"

"That… didn't help us at all" Hinata whispered.

"Your turn now" Kakashi said "You the one on the right"

"Dattebayo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I love instant ramen, and the ramen Iruka game me at Ichiraku's, but I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you put the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my dream for the future is, TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and stop treating me like I'm nobody, and start treating me like I'm somebody important" I said almost non-stop.

"Alright… Next" Kakashi said after some seconds.

"I am, um, Hyuga Hinata, what I like, uh, this person, uh" She stopped for a second blushing. "My hobbie is, ah, uh. My dream for the future is..." To this point her face had turned bright red; I started wondering if she was sick.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"Um, w-well, I-I don't really hate anything" she said almost as a whisper

"Last one" He said after another short pause.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things, and I don't like particularly anything" He said in the same pitch of voice. I wonder why he was so angst-y.

"What I have is not a dream, it's an ambition, I'm going to restore my clan… and destroy a certain someone" He said more angrily, that I have ever heard someone.

'I hope he doesn't mean me' I thought at that moment. Everyone stayed silent for some time until Kakashi started talking again.

"You are each unique and you have your own ideas, now tomorrow is our first mission" He said in a low voice.

"What? What? What?" I asked really excited.

"A survival test" He said. "Be at the designated training point at 5 am" He continued and part off.

_Time skip_

'How am I supposed to grab that bell' I thought while hanging upside down.

I couldn't believe I've felt for such a simple trap. The test was too difficult, there was no way any of us were able to grab one of those bells, even if Kakashi-sensei was reading that stupid book. I really think he was mocking us, arriving late, reading that book; that really pissed me off.

_Time skip_

"Now, it's time for a lunch break, you too can eat, BUT YOU CAN GAVE ANY TO NARUTIO." Kakashi said and disappeared with a cloud of white smoke.

"It's not fair, I'm hungry, please" I said and my stomach growled.

"I- I could g-gave you a little Naruto-kun" Hinata said quietly and with her face a little red, I really thought she was sick.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" I said really happy "But, you'll have to feed me, I'm still tied up."

"What?" She said redder and with her eyes widened. "Naruto-kun… I-I…" It's all she said before getting all red.

"Here baka" Sasuke said as he put some food in my lips without looking "Eat before I change my mind" HE continued still looking way.

Suddenly a loud shout interrupt anything we could have been thinking of doing.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAID!?" Kakashi yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FED NARUTO! FOR THAT YOU… pass" He finished.

"What?" Sasuke, Hinata and me asked at the same time.

"Those who don't follow the rules are trash…" He said, but I still didn't get it. "But the ones who abandon their friends are worst that trash." He finally said.

"Today we go off to our first real mission" Naruto thought when he woke up. They had to escort a so called bridge Builder "what was his name" he thought and tried to remember but he failed. He took a quick shower and all the thing he thought would need. He then looked at the hour and realized he was going late. He ran to the main entrance of the city, Team 9 was already there and the bridge builder "Damn I got late" He thought as he ran to the door.


End file.
